Numerous types of workpieces require 100% quality inspection during their production. A variety of production defects can occur which can lead to the workpiece being out of compliance with required specifications. Elongated cylindrical workpieces such as fasteners, pins, and dowel rods may have a cold formed fastener head or other enlarged feature. Particularly in a cold forming operation, defects such as cracks and other imperfections can result. An example would be a threaded fastener with a hex head and an integrated washer flange at the base of the driving head. Since these configuration features are critical to the performance of the workpiece in their intended application, they are frequently subject to 100% quality inspection. Various techniques for automated quality inspection are implemented today. One such technique uses an eddy current inspection system which evaluates the integrity of a formed metal component by its response to an AC induced magnetic field. These techniques are well known and widely implemented. This invention is especially adapted for eddy current inspection of cylindrical workpieces with an enlarged feature, but could be used for other types of inspection systems.
For eddy current inspection it is necessary that the workpiece be presented and located closely adjacent to an eddy current probe. Moreover, it is necessary to rotate the workpiece such that the perimeter of the feature being inspected is presented to the eddy current probe. Numerous types of workpiece handling systems have been implemented for such inspection in the past. However, prior art systems generally have disadvantages in terms of reliability of inspection, part throughput rate capabilities, equipment and tooling cost, and excessive downtime issues. This invention is related to a workpiece handling system which provides rapid inspection, low-cost investment, reliable inspection, and which will provide little maintenance and downtime issues.